Solitaire by dustybritches01
by Straight thru the Heart Fics
Summary: She's like a solitaire in the finest setting. Day after day, she stands alone, brilliant and multifaceted and she has chosen me, my life, to adorn.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

 **Entry for the Straight thru the Heart Contest**

 **Title:** Solitaire

 **Summary:** She's like a solitaire in the finest setting. Day after day, she stands alone, brilliant and multifaceted and she has chosen me, my life, to adorn.

 **Pairing:** Edward and Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Word count:** 6,978

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **E** dward stood in the center of the empty living room and sighed. His life seemed to have chosen the path less traveled, off-roading with him duct taped in the trunk.

He sighed heavily, put down the box, and exited the townhouse to retrieve another from his SUV. In the recesses of his Traverse, he bumped his head when he heard voices from the porch next door.

"Bella, get your lazy ass out here. You're going to make me late again," a male voice bellowed.

Edward just had time to stand before a girl came bounding out the front door, blonde hair flying around her as she chased the elusive sleeve of her hoodie.

Edward smiled at her circular dance.

"Sorry Mikey, I lost track," she said.

"Your head floats behind you on a string," he said gruffly as he grabbed her ass and pulled her against his broad, muscled chest. Smacking her ass sharply, he let her go but stopped her retreat to unbutton the top two buttons of her racerback tank.

"That's better, always pays to advertise, babe," the muscle head said, laughing at his joke.

Edward looked between the jerk and the girl. Her glossy blonde hair flirted with the waistline of her painted on jeans. There appeared to be no sign of hurt or anger over this man's treatment. She simply remained focused on the hoodie.

"The first two minutes are free."

"What?" Edward gasped, snapped out of his musings to see the man staring at him with arms crossed over his unnaturally broad chest with the girl in the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"You were staring at my woman. The first two minutes are free. After that, the price goes up," he said, again, laughing at his own joke.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or your—girl," Edward said flustered by this man's aggressive behavior.

The man glared. "You the new neighbor?"

He nodded. "Edward Cullen."

"Well, there goes the neighborhood." He rolled his eyes at Edward and sauntered to the other side of the car before shouting over the roof. "I'm Mike Newton and she's Bella. You keep your hands off her unless I say otherwise."

With that, he was in the Jeep and backing out with the girl riding with her knees tucked under her chin.

 _Fuck_ , he just signed a six-month lease with the neighbor from hell.

Disgusted, he grabbed another box and took resigned steps back to the town home.

* * *

His fellowship at Seattle Children's had not been his first choice, but he was glad it brought him closer to his parents. Edward was thankful for the opportunity to work under Dr. Marcus Cummings, but the hours were long, and the high demands had him double timing to prove himself.

Edward was glad he was unencumbered. Tanya had impeccable timing with her affair and break-up. Looking back now, he could see how unbearable life had been with that shrew. Yep, he dodged a bullet with that one.

He stayed busy at the hospital, working long shifts and sleeping in on-call rooms. When he was home, he had just enough time to sleep, do some laundry, grab a bite, and head back for another long shift.

He would often pass the girl on her porch as he came and went. He would wave, but she never acknowledged him. He figured that was for the best after Mike 'roid rage' Newton's threat.

* * *

Dragging his butt up the four steps to his porch after a grueling thirty-six-hour shift, he paused on the third step when a light "hi" floated over the railings of the porches.

His bleary eyes found Bella watering her garden of potted plants in her tank top and shorts. It was a normal morning sight, but that she made a comment was quite note-worthy.

"Good morning, Bella, is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eye with his forefinger and swayed on his feet.

"Is it a good morning or is my name Bella?" she asked softly as she deadheaded her red geraniums.

"I was confirming your name to be Bella. We were never formally introduced," he said.

"Yes, I'm Bella. You are so tired. Are they mean to you where you work?" she asked without looking up.

He smiled tiredly and gave up trying to stand, choosing to drop himself on the top step.

"Not mean, but demanding, I'm a doctor at Seattle Children's."

"Sounds important. Do you like working with children?" she asked while she whisked debris from around her pots of happy plants.

"Yes, it's rewarding but it's also hard when things don't go well," he said closing his eyes and leaning his head against a post.

"When they die," she said quietly.

"Yes."

They slipped into a comfortable silence. With his eyes closed, he listened to her shuffle around the porch until the stillness made him jolt upright.

He found her sitting next to him with her hands worrying a grosgrain ribbon. He watched as her thumbnail ran over it and could almost hear the vibration she felt.

He rubbed his face with a groan as she continued to face forward.

"Um—did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yes, you snore," she stated matter-of-factly.

He laughed softly. "Okay, well I'll go find my bed."

He stood with a groan.

"I'm sure it's where you left it. No one has been in your house while you were away," she said softly.

He cocked his head wondering if she was joking. "Good to know, thanks."

As he put his key in the lock, he heard walk down his porch steps.

"Sleep well, mister," she said quietly.

He realized she was not privy to the hostile introductions of two months ago.

"I'm Edward, and thank you, Bella."

Her soft voice wafted back to him, "Are you a good man, Edward?"

He turned to find her at her door.

"My mother thinks so," he said with a shrug and a smile.

She nodded as her door closed, and he found himself alone on his porch.

Once inside, he couldn't strip fast enough. He put on a clean pair of briefs, enjoying the feel of the cool fabric on his steamy nooks and crannies. Pulling back the covers, he collapsed into the blissful envelopment of his bed, quickly succumbing to a dead sleep.

* * *

Coming home after a weekend with his parents, he found Bella sitting on _his_ porch steps.

"Good morning, Bella," he said as he approached. As if approaching a wild thing, he felt the need to make careful movements and speak in soft tones.

Without looking at him, she scooted over making room for him.

He set his overnight bag on the bottom step and sat down next to her, noting with relief the absence of Mike's Jeep.

"Hi," she said with her ribbon making the circuit under her thumbnail. It reminded him of a rosary.

He smiled softly and mimicked her "hi."

"You were gone," she stated.

"Yes, I spent the night at my parents."

He realized this was the first conversation where he had not been exhausted.

"Are they nice people?" she asked as she brought the ribbon to the knot and started over.

He watched its movement. "Yes, they are the best people I know."

"And they like you?"

 _Who would question the love of parents? It's supposed to be the one sure thing in life_.

His heart sank as he looked at her.

"Um—yes, they do. They are my best friends," he said and purposefully kept his eyes trained on her hands as she looked at him for a long moment.

"That's nice," she said at last and began back at the knot.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?"

She shifted away but nodded.

He smiled reassuringly. "Okay—um—how old are you?"

"Twenty-two," she said softly.

"I'm twenty-nine," he offered. "Um—Is Mike your boyfriend?"

She made a sour face. "—a sweetheart?"

"Um—yeah—I guess," he said with a shrug.

She sat up, looking affronted. "No, yuck."

He nodded and was surprised at the level of relief he felt, but blanched when she added, "I'm just sex."

"W—What?"

She cocked her head as if he should know this.

"Mama said there's sex and then there are sweethearts." She shrugged. "I'm just sex."

He sat stunned.

When he did not respond she continued, "Mikey says I'm dumb as a box of rocks, but at least I have a bangin' body and I'm good for something. My mama always told me people will accept my oddities better if I'm pretty."

He shifted next to her, reeling in disbelief. She watched his movements with alert cat-like eyes.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Who is Mike, Bella?"

She looked at her hands and worried the knot between her forefinger and thumb. "He came to have sex with Mama and stayed to live in her house." Her eyes became unfocused as she added, "when Mama went away he brought me to this house."

"When your Mama went away?" he prompted.

"Sh—She took her medicine and didn't wake up," she said softly.

 _Her mother was sick—overdose?—and Newton squirreled the girl away for his own personal Lolita._

His eyes rested on her, so innocent and lovely, a positive presence he was coming to depend on.

"I'm glad you're here." He voiced his thoughts before he could weigh them.

He sat still allowing her to study his profile.

"I'm glad too. I got to meet you, and you're a nice man," she whispered.

She dropped her ribbon and as she stretched to pick it up Edward saw the bruise on her arm and neck.

"What happened?" he barked.

Her hand flew to her neck. "Oh, I was cleaning and got between the TV and Mikey. He had to move me and I hit the side table on my way down," she said, shaking her head at her clumsiness.

She chanced a glance and looked away from the frown on his face. "I'll be pretty again soon. Mike told me to stay inside until I'm pretty again. Makeup helps," she added to sooth him.

Edward tried to get his emotions under control.

 _She didn't see her reality. Was there no one to help her?_

' _You,_ ' resounded in his head, causing his heart to race.

She pulled her hair forward, creating a curtain between them. "I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable. I know I'm gross." In a smaller voice, she added, "but, maybe you'll like me when I'm pretty again."

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and deciding, stood, and offered her his hand.

"Come with me," he said, and added, "please."

She took his hand tentatively, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He led her into his house and turned her to face the mirror in the hall.

Standing behind her in the mirror he said, "You're beautiful, Bella. You are beautiful without your makeup. I like when your hair is messy and windblown, like when you are fussing over your plants."

She smiled shyly at him in the reflection. He held her gaze and placed his palm over the bruise on her arm.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. I wish I could make it better," he whispered.

As he spoke, he saw just how important she was becoming to him. He wanted to kiss and make it better. He wanted to ensure it never happened again.

* * *

Edward sat in the third-floor lounge, eating lunch and reading the article, ' _Asperger Syndrome Diagnosis in Adults'_. Bella had so many of the symptoms. As he read, it thrilled him to think of helping her become a well-rounded person, and simultaneously grieved him that she was a twenty-two-year-old woman who had never gotten the help she needed.

He shook his head as he thought. She said they moved a lot. They hid and belittled her uniqueness; telling her, she was just stupid, just clumsy, just rude, or just lazy.

A surge of hope filled Edward. If Bella were diagnosed, she could get benefits and the medical and educational help she needed. She could live independently. The thought of giving Bella options beyond the grasp of Newton spurred him into action.

Dr. Cummings was very helpful in giving him doctor referrals and helpful networks, and wished to be kept informed of Bella's progress. Edward felt relief to have a colleague to discuss Bella's needs with and to have concrete actions to follow beyond his hopeful ideas.

* * *

Four days of on-call rooms, cafeteria food, and bitter black coffee had him walking the steps to his brownstone on jittery legs.

"Hi."

Her honey voice was so gentle and homey to his fuddled mind he wanted to cry.

"Hi, Bella," he sighed.

"They were mean again." She tsked as she walked down her steps.

At his door, he dropped his keys and his groggy mind was just registering the need to bend down as a slender hand slid the key into the door.

"Poor, poor, poor," she cooed under her breath as he let her tow him into his house.

"You stink," she said as she helped him with his coat.

He lifted his leaden arm to sniff and promptly dropped it, mumbling, "Yes."

She left him in the entryway and began surveying the kitchen cabinets.

"Go shower and I'll fix you a bite before you sleep," she said.

Her gentle command settled him, and he made the necessary movements to accomplish her demand.

The warm water revived him enough to dress and make his way downstairs.

Grilled cheese and tomato soup awaited him on the kitchen bar.

"Are you eating?" he asked.

She blinked owlishly, "This is your house. My food is in my house."

He had no energy for mental sparring and began eating. The soup was warm, and the sandwich was creamy with a buttery crispness.

He grunted over his food and when he had his fill, he leaned back rubbing his abs.

"Thank you, Bella. That was so good—just what I needed," he sighed.

She shrugged with a small smile as she cleaned the counter. "I like to cook," she said simply.

Folded his arms on the counter, he watched her move about his kitchen, enjoying her presence in his house.

He started awake as he heard the front door softly close. Alone, he smiled before dragging himself to bed.

* * *

"Bella, I was wondering if you ever went to see doctors when you were little."

"No," she said and cut her eyes warily.

After four months on the job, Edward was finding a rhythm to his schedule that he could plan around. Once a week, he would shower before coming home and walk with Bella to the park at the top of their street to watch the kids and dogs. They would grab breakfast tacos from a vendor and eat them in companionable silence on what was becoming their park bench.

He remembered the first time he suggested a walk.

" _Hi," she said brightly. It was obvious to him now that she waited for him._

" _Hi, Bella—um—I was wondering if you wanted to walk up to the park with me," he said with a smile._

 _She looked up the street and murmured, "Mikey said I had to stay on the porch or I'd get lost."_

" _Oh," he said flatly._

 _At his resignation, she added, "—but I know I won't get lost with you."_

 _He looked up into hopeful eyes and smiled._

And so their weekly walks began.

Coming back to the moment, he took a deep breath and waded in.

"I've been doing some research that I think could be helpful for you," he said as he pulled a leaf off a bush.

"You're so smart," she said as she watched her feet appear in front of her with each step, only to disappear again.

"Bella, I think you might have Asperger's Syndrome. Have you heard of it?"

She shook her head and he saw her withdrawing. He guided her to their park bench and sat with her.

"It would explain why you felt different growing up. What do you think?" he asked cautiously.

"It sounds scary," she said in a small voice.

He pulled a new ribbon from his pocket and placed it on her knee.

"New ideas can seem scary. It's the fear of the unknown," he said.

"So pretty," she whispered, obviously pleased.

He watched her gently touch one of the tiny butterflies running the length of the ribbon.

He put his arm on the back of the bench and leaned closer. "I saw it and thought of you."

She smiled a sweet, secret smile that warmed him. "Is—Is it for me to keep?" She asked, touching it dreamily.

"Of course, I stopped wearing ribbons long ago," Edward stated.

She shot him a frown, but when he smiled broadly, she knew he was joking and smiled shyly back.

He took the ribbon and tied a knot just like she had in her old one.

"Will this get you in trouble?" he asked as he handed it back to her.

He was no fool. He knew she hid her friendship with him from Mike. The few times he had passed her with Mike she had ignored him completely. Remembering Mike's aggressive behavior the first time they met, Edward was careful not to give her away.

He watched her touch a butterfly before putting her thumbnail at the knot and slowly running it along the ribbon.

"Bella?"

"Maybe you should keep it." The sadness in her voice broke his heart.

"It could be our ribbon, for when we are together. What do you think?" As he spoke, he touched her hand with his forefinger.

"Yes, it'll be special," she whispered.

"Yes."

He sat back with his arm on the back of the bench. She sat back and tucked her shoulder under his arm as she ran the ribbon under her nail with a tender smile.

After a long, contented moment, her voice floated up to him.

"What did you learn from your reading?"

He leaned his head against hers and smiled into her hair, leaving a kiss. Then in the safety of their bench under the shade of oak trees, he told her all he had learned and the steps he'd like to take to help her be free and whole.

* * *

 **Edward, I thought this was your day off but Carlisle said he saw you here.**

 **Hi Mom, I'm helping my neighbor get to her doctor's appointment.**

 **That's nice.**

 **If you're still here, come to the west wing lobby. I'm playing for Bella.**

 **Wonderful, I'll be right there.**

Esme sat next to Edward's lovely, little neighbor as they watched Edward at the grand piano playing _Rachmaninov_. It thrilled her mother's heart to see her son connecting to his music again. She could only imagine this sweet little thing next to her had something to do with his renewed inspiration.

"It's lovely to see him playing again," Esme sighed.

Bella nodded without looking at the sophisticated woman next to her.

When Edward finished the song, Esme clapped, startling Bella. Edward gave Bella a reassuring smile and began _Yiruma's 'River Runs in You._ '

She returned his smile and noted people beginning to stop and listen.

She pulled her ribbon out and felt the calming effect as her thumb vibrated over the butterflies.

"You think he's a good man," Bella forced out.

Esme looked at the quiet girl. "Well yes, next to his father, he's the finest man I've ever met," she stated.

"You like him," Bella urged.

Esme smiled at the obvious train of thought in this little girl.

"I love him—dearly," she replied.

"That's nice," Bella said wistfully as she looked from her ribbon to Edward and whispered, "Love him—dearly."

Edward had invited Esme to join them at the café on 45th Street, but seeing Edward's tender way with Bella, Esme gracefully declined. She hugged and kissed her son and gently hugged the quiet girl that had her son so smitten.

With a promise to call soon, Edward tucked Bella's arm in the crook of his and led her out of the hospital.

With their walks to the park, he had learned that Bella pulled into her own little world in public situations, but if they stayed physically connected, she seemed to take him with her into her quiet bubble.

They sat at an outside table with an umbrella.

Her eyes sparkled as a breeze played with her hair.

"Are you naturally a blonde?" he asked when he noted her dirty roots.

She touched her hair and smirked, "No, my hair is brown. Mama said men prefer blondes. Look at those tiny cups."

"I like brown hair best," he said as he motioned for the waiter.

He ordered hot cocoa in a thermal pot with a demitasse cup for her and black coffee for himself.

As she smiled brightly over her tiny cup, he thought how much she deserved kindness in her life.

* * *

Edward bolted up in the middle of his bed, heart racing.

 _Bam._

There it was again. Something slammed into the adjoining wall between the two houses.

He rubbed his face as he heard two men yelling and looked at the clock, ten pm. He'd slept ten hours.

Feeling cotton headed and thirsty he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and groaned as he stood.

He hadn't seen Bella when he came home from work and now wondered about his sweet, soft-spoken friend as chilly fingers of dread crept up his spine.

He bounded down the narrow staircase and froze on the last step. Bella sat huddled on his back stoop.

"Bella?"

She lifted her head as he opened the patio door.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked as she began to rock.

"Bella, come in and get warm," he urged.

She moved to him instantly.

"Sit on the couch, please," he said as he grabbed the throw off of the back and wrapped it around her before taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

He reached a hand toward her but dropped it on his knee.

Her eyes followed the movement and remained focused on his hand.

"Bella, can you talk to me, use your words?" he whispered.

At the sound of her name, she looked up.

"Yes," she murmured.

He sighed and shifted toward her.

They jumped when something hit the adjoining wall, causing his picture frames to rattle.

Her eyes shifted, and she seemed to curl in on herself.

"I don't want to be there anymore," she whispered.

"Are you afraid of him?" he asked quietly.

Her eye cut over to read his face and quickly looked away as she nodded.

"I said 'no,'" she whispered and sat staring unfocused.

His eyes stung as he rasped, "Bella, would you like to be safe here tonight?"

She didn't move but a soft 'yes' floated between them.

"Good," he sighed and watched her curl catlike as her eyes began to droop.

* * *

He lay staring up at the ceiling, fighting the pull of the girl in his living room. She had stretched out on his couch and was asleep before he came back with her bedding. He had covered her tiny frame and kissed her head without her stirring.

Now, he lay trying to figure out what to do. She shouldn't go back to a man who used her, belittled her—scared her. Having her here in his home, he knew the truth. He wanted her, to keep her, to cherish her, and just make her happy.

He was beginning to float away when he felt the bed shift and knew he wasn't alone.

"Bella?"

"Do you want sex, Edward?" she whispered so innocently his eyes squeezed shut to keep his heart from breaking.

"Aw, baby, no—no sex," he rasped.

"Should we be sweethearts then?" she asked as he felt her shift closer.

"Bella, do you want to sleep here tonight? Would that help you feel safe?" he countered.

A sigh of relief escaped her as she melted against his pillow.

"Yes, please," she whispered happily, her breath wafting across his cheek.

"There is a third option your mama didn't tell you about, Bella," he said softly as he carefully reached to run his finger down her cheek.

"What's that ?" she asked sleepily.

"Friend—would you like to be my friend?" he asked gently.

"Friend," she said the word rolling it around in her mouth; tasting it. She shifted to lean over him with her hand resting on his chest and asked, "Is that not a sweetheart?"

He tried to put it on the bottom shelf for her to reach. "A friend is someone you like, who likes you with no sex," he said.

"Can we be sweethearts if we're friends?" she asked.

He tried to get his rushing feelings under control before he answered. "I think the best sweethearts, who really love each other for a lifetime, start as friends."

She patted his chest and lay down resting her head on his shoulder. "That's it. We'll be friends and then forever sweethearts," she sighed.

He felt her sink contentedly into the mattress. He kissed her hair and smiled to himself. He knew why they gave female names to hurricanes. He felt run aground.

"Friends," he whispered in her ear, knowing it wasn't the right word. He turned her to spoon, pulling her back snug against his chest as they shared his pillow.

"Friends," she whispered tucking his hand under her cheek.

 _Love_ —he knew now he loved her.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mama's right, you are a good man," she whispered.

He gave her a squeeze, thankful she was safe with him and allowed himself to succumb to warmth between them.

* * *

Morning entered the room quietly.

Edward watched Bella sleeping, practically purring with contentment.

Now that she was here, he knew he couldn't send her back to that maniac. If she wanted to go back, he couldn't stop her, but he wanted her to stay.

He was trying to decide what was best for her, setting aside his own wants, when he felt her eyes on him.

"Good morning," she said with a feline stretch.

"Stay," he blurted out.

Round eyes stared back at him.

He couldn't think clearly with her in his bed all warm and rumpled.

He sighed and laid his head next to hers on his pillow.

"We need to talk, but let's snuggle for a bit and then make breakfast together," he said.

In the end, Mike made the decision for them. With his Jeep gone and the doors locked, she had no choice but to stay with Edward. They spent the day in giddy contentment filled with innocent touches and secret smiles.

Later that afternoon, they stepped out, hand in hand, to walk to the park. Once outside, they found Bella's garden of potted plants broken and scattered across Mike's porch. She dropped to her knees in sobs as she cradled the battered remnants of her only friends.

Heartsick, Edward carried her inside to spend a quiet evening cuddling in his wide recliner.

Edward's heart dropped in his chest at the sight of Mike's Jeep when he came home from work two days later.

* * *

He ran up the steps at the sounds of broken glass and shouting. With trembling hands, he unlocked the door to hear Bella's mechanical chanting of "No-no-no . . ."

Newton roared over her chants, "You don't tell me 'no'! When I'm done, no one will want you, you filthy skank."

He held Bella by the upper arms and shook her. Her head wobbled loosely before he gave her a hard push. She bounced off the ottoman like a rag doll, landing limp and unmoving on the broken glass from the patio door.

Seeing the scene before him, Edward dialed 911 and tossed his mobile phone on the couch before he plowed into Mike. His fists swung and his rage surged with each impact until his target stopped moving. He kicked it one more time as police entered with guns drawn.

He stood with raised hands and moved to stand near Bella's still form. He could see her chest rise and fall as she stared vacantly at the wall.

As the officers checked Mike's vitals, Edward spoke softly to the shell of Bella, hoping to find her, connect with her.

"Sweetheart, it's me, Edward. I'm here baby. You're going to be all right. We're going to be all right."

He kept one hand raised and kept his eyes on the female officer who was watching him, as he crouched to brush Bella's hair gently from her face.

"I love you, baby. Stay with me," he pleaded.

" _Sweethearts. . ."_

He looked at her vacant face. Nothing.

"Are you my sweetheart, Bella?" he whispered as his heart raced.

" _Sweethearts,"_ this time he saw her lips move.

"Yes, sweethearts," he said and a sob of relief escaped him as she lay tranced and unmoving.

The female officer approached him.

"Please step away, sir. The paramedics will take care of her. We'll need you to stay for questioning," she said.

He looked at Bella and his gut wrenched at the thought of being separated from her, but he nodded.

"Can I make a call?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir, but you need to stay in this room."

From the corner of the room, he watched them lift Newton onto a stretcher and wheel him out. His phone rang against his ear as they rolled Bella over and she stared, unseeing at the ceiling.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I need you and Mom."

"What's happened, son?" Carlisle asked.

How could he explain what Bella had become to him?

"Is Mom there? Put her on—please," Edward begged.

"Edward?"

The sound of his mother's voice brought tears to his eyes, and he felt his knees buckle.

He bent at the waist and rested his arms on his thighs, "Mom, do you remember my neighbor, Bella?" he asked.

"Of course, what a sweet girl," she replied warmly.

He straightened, looking across the room as the paramedics worked over her unresponsive body.

He cleared his throat and said, "Mom, Bella is autistic, A—Asperger's actually. Um—on the spectrum, she's high functioning."

"Well, that's good," she said encouragingly with a question lacing her voice.

"Um—she's become important to me and—and she had a bad scare. I can't go into all the details now, but I need you and Dad to go to the hospital and be with her. The police need to question me and . . ." his voice broke as a tear ran down his face, ". . . I don't know if they'll let me see her in the hospital." He felt panic begin to rise within him. "She remembers you, likes you. Please Mom, I need you to be there when she comes back," he pleaded.

"Of course dear—back?" she asked.

He watched them roll the stretcher in for her and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"She's in a catatonic state, a protective mechanism—I think," he said.

"We're on our way, dear. Don't worry, Edward. This is going to be all right," she said.

His face crumbled at her sympathy. "Thanks Mom," he rasped.

As he watched them lift her onto the stretcher he said, "I have to go, Mom. I'll see you and Dad at the hospital as soon as I'm released."

Carlisle's voice sounded, "We'll see you soon, son. Call if you need our help."

"Thank you, Dad," Edward rasped.

He ended the call as he walked to the paramedics. The female cop stepped to intercept but seemed to decide to walk with him.

He pushed carefully past the paramedics and took her hand. "Bella, I'm going to talk to the police for a few minutes so Mike can't hurt you ever again," he said.

She gave no response.

He continued, "Sweetheart, do you remember my mom? She and my dad are going to meet you at the hospital, and I'll be there as soon as I can." He sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve as he leaned next to her ear. "I know this day has been mean to you, but we're going to have sunny, forever, sweetheart days for the rest of our lives."

"We have to go, sir," a voice interrupted.

He looked at the sympathetic paramedic and nodded, picking up her hand and kissing it as a tear dropped on her sleeve creating a dark circle.

With one more squeeze of the hand, he released her to their care and turned to the two waiting police officers.

* * *

Edward jumped up as his mom and dad walked into the waiting room with Dr. Peterson. He hugged them before turning to the doctor.

"Dr. Cullen, it's good to finally meet you. has conferred with me on this case. I'm sorry to meet under these circumstances," Dr. Peterson said and shook Edward's hand.

"Thank you, you've examined Bella?" Edward asked.

As they took a seat, Dr. Peterson explained, "It appears that except for a strained neck and some cuts and bruising, Miss Swan is physically sound. However, she seems to have had a psychotic break that has left her in a catatonic state. I've seen it before in Post-traumatic stress cases. She will stay in this state until she feels safe enough to come back to reality. It could be hours or weeks."

The three men glanced at Esme as a sob escaped her. Carlisle put his arm around his wife and motioned for Dr. Peterson to continue.

"We will keep her here under observation for twenty-four hours, then we will move her to a rehabilitation center. Dr. Cummings said you are the one she is most likely to respond to, so I have made arrangements for you to be with her," he said.

Dr. Peterson clapped Edward on the back as he stood.

"Thank you, sir," Edward said.

After Dr. Peterson left, Esme gave a rattled sigh, blew her nose, and gave a weak smile to Edward as Carlisle kissed her hair.

"Explain son, help us understand," Carlisle said as he leaned forward.

Edward sniffed and straightened. He looked from his mom to his dad and shrugged.

They watched a soft, wistful smile transform his face and waited.

"She's like a solitaire in the finest setting. Day after day, she stands alone, brilliant and multifaceted." He took his mom's hand looking at her engagement ring and kissed it before he placed it in his father's hand. Laying his, in blessing, on top of theirs, Edward added, "And she has chosen me; my life, to adorn. She is gifting her beauty to me, trusting me with all that she is, to keep her and cherish her," a tear rolled down his cheek, "and I'm honored," he said.

He saw his father's eyes rest on his mother and knew he was understood.

He sniffed and sighed heavily, letting his hand slip from theirs.

They stood with him and with watery smiles; they hugged their son and held onto each other as he walked with purpose to where his heart laid waiting.

* * *

Edward turned from the window with a heavy sigh.

She sat in a chair staring at the closet door as she had for the past six days.

He rubbed his face with both hands and bent to kiss her forehead before moving to get his laptop from his bag.

"Hi."

He spun around.

She was focused on him.

He swallowed, "Hi."

Her eyes roamed over him. "Have they been mean to you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I missed you."

"Do you still want me?" she whispered as she ran her thumbnail over the side of her other thumb.

He crouched in front of her. "Bella, can you look at me?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment before bringing her eyes to his.

He smiled tenderly. "I love you. Yes, I want you for my sweetheart, always."

"I came back . . ."

"You came back," he sighed.

". . . to you," she finished.

He knelt in front of her in grateful silence.

"Can we start the sunny, forever, sweetheart days now?" she asked softly as she ran her fingers through his thick auburn hair.

 _She'd heard him._

He looked up and she cupped his face.

"Yes, baby, we're starting right now. Kiss me," he cooed.

Edward had two more charts before he was finished for the night. Bella sat across from him intent on her work.

On Thursdays, after her therapy sessions with Dr. Carmen, she would come to the third-floor lounge where he waited for her.

Working through her relationships with her mother and Mike Newton was draining and left her feeling vulnerable. She would come straight to him, sitting very close without talking as he waited for her to initiate physical contact.

It was a comfort to them to know that Newton was doing two years for breaking and entering, battery and assault. With a restraining order in place and a move to their cozy Craftsman home two blocks from Esme and Carlisle, they enjoyed building their life together.

A sky blue Prismacolor pencil tapped his hand. Without looking up from his writing, he flicked it back. They were planning a trip to Ireland for their honeymoon in a few months and she was coloring a book of Irish cottages.

He signed the report as a green pencil rolled against his hand. He flicked it back and saw her mischievous smile out of the corner of his eye. As he opened the last chart of the pile, he tapped his lips with his forefinger. He heard the scrape of her chair on the floor and felt her lips, tender-sweet, pressed to his.

"I love you, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips as her chestnut curls tickled his cheek.

He pulled her chair closer to his and rested his arm on the back of hers as he looked over the chart in front of him. She settled in the curve of his arm and hummed quietly as she continued coloring.

As they walked hand in hand to their café on 45th Street, Edward watched Bella swing their hands as he thought back over the past year.

They decided the first walk to the park was their first date and with that in mind, although they had known each other for a year, they had been together for eight months.

He pulled her closer to him and tucked their joined hands in his jacket pocket as he thought of her sweetness the night before.

She'd made him his favorite dinner of lasagna, better than his mom's, but don't tell Esme. And after she read a chapter of _Wind in the Willows_ to him, to practice her reading, they retired to bed and what she called 'sexy times.'

Sex had been a big hurdle for him. Not for her, she wanted to have 'sweetheart sex' as soon as she came home from the rehab center. It was easy for her to see that 'forever sweetheart sex' was different from what she knew before.

Edward came to see that Bella and Mike lived as roommates with Mike using her as a heterosexual prop. Living under the flag of "it ain't gay if there's a woman in the bed," he used Bella to attract men to his bed.

Through couple's therapy, Edward saw that she was just as much a sexual being as him and as long as she was initiating and enjoying their sex, it was good and healthy. Bella was patient with him but persistent and now their physical love was free flowing.

Edward held the door for her, keeping his hand on her as they made their way back to their reserved table in the corner. It was set with them sitting side by side and their backs to the wall.

He ordered a hamburger with no sesame seeds on the bun and the pickles on the side for her and Seafood Alfredo for himself.

With therapy sessions, occupational therapy, tutoring for her GED, and working in her garden, she stayed busy. And after a hard shift, he came home to happy love, because of her.

"Tomorrow is a school day," he said as he kissed her hair.

She squirmed in her seat. "Yes, Alice is meeting me at the library to study before we go to class."

Alice was her 'buddy,' a social worker assigned to help her maneuver through academia, who had quickly grown to be Bella's best friend. After working for years with autistic children, having a friend with Asperger's was, as Alice would say, "easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy."

Through double dates and game nights, Edward, Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper had become close friends. When Edward and Bella said their vows in Esme's garden a month ago, Alice and Jasper stood up with them as Edward's parents looked on.

He smiled at his wife, proud to be her sweetheart. She lifted her menu and tapped her pursed lips. He met her behind the screen and gave her a gentle, lingering kiss.

While they waited for their food, Bella played math games on her tablet, and he put his arm across the back of her chair as he checked his emails on his phone. After a few moments, he felt her lean into him. He ran his knuckles down her arm.

Each recognized the forever in the quiet moment, and they shared a contented smile as he fed her a French fry and kissed her hair.

She was his solitaire—his precious gem—his forever.

* * *

 **Please remember to leave the author some love! If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it will lead to disqualification. Discussing or pimping individual entries will also have the same effect, so please, don't do it. Don't forget to follow us on Twitter and Facebook. Links are on our profile page.**

 **Thank you for reading! ;)**


End file.
